These Children That You Spit On
by myramcqueen
Summary: A Monday morning and beyond thing. The kids try to keep the promises they made in detention, but trouble lies ahead. AllisonAndy/ JohnClaire
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning.  
>It had taken an age to get there, but at the same time, it had come all too soon for Allison.<p>

This was it, today. Make or break. Win or lose.

Today, she might have 3 new friends and a lovely boyfriend. Failing that, she had 3 sell-outs and a major asshole on her hands. The former was favourable of course, but this was Allison, and she was used to life's low blows.

She didn't want to admit to herself that she was counting on Andy today. She'd even tried to hide the fact in her appearance, though she wasn't entirely sure it had worked.

Not completely willing to change who she was, Allison had stuck with her Chuck Taylors, opted for some skinny jeans and a black AC/DC hooded top. She'd given Claire's hair band the boot, though she'd taken some time to tidy her hair up a little that morning. She'd toned the 'black shit' down a bit too. Just a bit.

So far, Allison had decided, she was passing off as fairly normal. Perhaps a little too normal. Sure, she would never be a member of the prep club, but she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention on the bus this morning, either.

She always took the public bus as early as she could, to avoid the other no-marks on their way to Shermer Hell Hole. Getting to school early meant she didn't have to fight her way down the corridor, and consequently had managed to avoid seeing any familiar "Saturday faces" thus far. But now she had English, and she was pretty sure that at least two of her potential friends were in the class too.

As usual, Allison had managed to get to the class before anyone else, picking her favourite seat in the back right. Once at her desk, she busied herself on a drawing she'd been working on during Friday's dull math class- a pencil drawing of the Michigan Avenue Bridge in Chicago, raised to allow a boat through.  
>Maybe she could sketch Vernon in, getting crushed as the bridge came back down.<br>Allison smirked to herself.

Hashimoto sure would love that. His inkblots would be working overtime.

"H..hi Allison," a nervous voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Glancing up, Allison saw Brian stood awkwardly in front of her, folder full of notes and his copy of 'Lord of the Flies' under one arm.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the desk beside her.

Allison looked at the empty seat, as if to check, and then shrugged.

Not waiting for a response (he wasn't likely to get one), Brian sat down.

"So, have you seen any of the others yet?" he asked.

"Have you?" Allison replied. The ancient art of deflection, always worked a treat.

"No.. Well, I mean, I saw Claire at her locker before but you know, I was in a rush to get to homeroom, and she was with her friends, so I just figured... you know.. that it wasn't exactly an optimal time to test the waters," he rambled. "...Good weekend?"  
>Glancing at him, Allison allowed one corner of her mouth to turn up.<p>

"So did you read the chapters?" he asked, picking up his immaculate copy of 'Lord of the Flies' and thumbing through the pages, before looking over at Allison's desk- which was empty, aside from her drawing. "Do you even have a copy?"  
>"Bits of one," she said apathetically, producing half of a battered book from her bag.<p>

"Where's the other bit?" Brian frowned.

Leaning in a little closer, Allison fixed him with one of her deadpan stares.  
>"I ate it."<p>

Brian laughed nervously, unsure whether or not she was serious, and busied himself by looking around the classroom.  
>It was starting to fill up now- geeks at the front, casting some curious and confused looks his way. To the right, a couple of jocks, who evidently didn't want to be there, and were entertaining themselves by aiming paper balls at the nearby bin. To the left of them, and only two desks in front of Brian and Allison, a few 'student council' types chattered about their weekend, boyfriends and latest nail polish discoveries.<p>

They paused their conversation momentarily to greet Claire, who had just walked through the door.

The redhead went through the usual motions- "how's your weekend?", "_love _your boots", "must go out for coffee soon". And then she sat down, at the desk right in front of Allison.

Brian glanced nervously between the two girls, wondering if Claire was going to acknowledge either of them, or whether she had just sat there to be close to the other preps.

For a moment, Claire fiddled with her bag, brought out her things and took off her jacket. Then she turned around in her seat to face them.

She looked nervous, Allison noted. Though she wasn't sure why- nervous of their reaction? Or nervous of her clique's reaction?

"Hi."

"Hi Claire," Brian muttered.

Claire glanced at Allison, as if awaiting a response.

"I lost your headband."

Claire laughed to herself. "That's okay."

Their teacher had come in now, hushing the class and telling them to turn to page 74.

Brian watched Allison in disbelief as she shuffled through the pile of pages and somehow managed to produce page 74. He was just about to lean across and tell her she could share his copy, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo. Brian, man, you're in my seat."

The three of them looked up to see Andrew Clarke stood there, letter jacket and all, his notebook and pens neatly under one arm.

"There are other seats," Brian pointed out.  
>He wasn't wrong, the class wasn't exactly bursting at the seams.<p>

"I want that one," Andy replied, simply.

"Something you want to share with the class gentlemen?" their teacher asked, unimpressed.

Silence.

Turning to Brian again, Claire gestured to the seat beside her.

"Well?" the teacher demanded.

"Uh, no Mrs Collins, sorry Mrs Collins," Brian stuttered, getting up and moving to the desk in front.

Andy sat down beside Allison, smiling triumphantly, despite the fact the whole scenario had evidently caused a stir with the rest of the class, who were whispering and throwing glances their way.

He turned to his right to look at Allison, who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

Laughing softly, he made himself comfortable.

"Hi," he whispered.

Monday was definitely promising to be interesting.

Glancing up from his book, Brian wondered how any of his new friends ever managed to maintain their grade point average. So far, not one of them had done anything remotely academic.

Claire had taken to filing her nails, which he had to admit was, quite frankly, going through him. Behind him, Allison was concentrating. Yes, she was concentrating alright. On her _drawing_. And Andy was watching her with some kind of lovesick expression on his face, only tearing himself away to ask Brian the answer to some of the mock test questions they were working through.

Allison knew he was watching her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye.

Truth be told, she didn't know what to do.

Sure, she had made up lies and acted out in the past to get attention. But now, here was one of the most good looking and popular boys in the school, sat right beside her, watching her every move. It was alien to her.

She had nearly completed her sketch when Andy's elbow knocked her arm, sending her pencil flying onto the floor.

Clenching her jaw, Alison turned to him, wondering what the hell he was playing at.

But Andy was staring at something else now.

Following his gaze, Allison realised the classroom door had opened, and John Bender was strolling casually through it.

The teacher looked confused, and the rest of the class watch with vague disinterest as he strode over to stand in front of Brian.

With a wave of his hand, Bender made his intention clear, and Brian shuffled one seat across, sighing deeply.

Bender slumped down into the now-empty seat, chucking the rest of Brian's belongings across to his new desk. Then he glanced around, seeing that most of the class, including his detention buddies, were staring at him in silence with their mouths open.

Turning to his right, he noted that Claire was doing her best impression of a trout too.

With that, he nodded curtly.

"Morning, Cherry."

Yes, Monday was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Bender began, looking around at all four of them. "SO. The gangs all here."

"What are you doing?" Claire hissed, mortified.

"Sporto, you got my glasses?" he asked, as if Claire hadn't even spoken.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Andy fished in the pocket of his letter jacket, producing Bender's sunglasses.

Mrs Collins cleared her throat.

"Uh, guys? I think we should just get on with the class," Brian muttered. "Y'know? This is... this is real important, and it's pretty... pretty uh... y'know, complicated stuff..."

Bender leant across, giving him a big, hearty slap on the back."Don't get your knickers in a twist Big Bry."

Recovering from the impact, Brian turned to the late arrival, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"Quite," Mrs Collins said, appearing in front of Bender's desk. "What _are _you doing here, Mr Bender?"

"Furthering my education," he replied, sitting up straight and picking up Claire's book (upside down).

She turned it the right way up for him, and Andy snorted.

"Is that so hard to believe, Sporto?" Bender asked with mock distress, turning to the back row again. "You two boyfriend-girlfriend now?"

"_Mr Bender_," the teacher pressed, less than amused.

"Do you mind? Andrew and Allison here need some relationship guidance from yours truly," he told her.

"Do you even belong in this class?" she demanded.

"Do you?"

"Answer the question, Mr Bender," she warned.

Folding his hands, Bender looked at her again, feigning shame. "No, Mrs Collins. Unfortunately I do not."

"Then _why _are you here?"

Bender shrugged. "Wanted a chat with my _friends _here."

The whole class was talking in hushed whispers now, all starting to fully notice the unlikely group at the back of the room.

"Hi," Bender said in his cheesiest voice, waving at them all as if he were some sort of politician, before turning back to Andy.

"Okay, out," Mrs Collins ordered, before he could engage in any further conversation with the jock.

"Do you mind? I've got the conch," he told her, gesturing to the _Lord of the Flies _book on the table in front of him.

"Very funny. Get _out _of my classroom immediately Mr Bender, unless you want to sit in it all day Saturday," she warned.

Smirking, Bender stood up, straightening his coat.

"Fine, fine. Don't have a coronary. Teachers," he sighed, dramatically. "You don't show up to school, they have your ass. You show up, and they refuse you an education. Very disappointing, I must say."  
>"Good bye Mr Bender."<p>

Bender hopped over the desk and made his way back over to the door, before turning to look at the frustrated teacher again.

"About Saturday? You might wanna take that up with Vernon. You and he can fight over me. See you dorks later," he gave the four remaining members of his new-found gang a casual wave, disappearing back onto the corridor.

"Back to your books," Mrs Collins barked, clearly humiliated.

No body argued, and the class fell silent again.

Silent, except for the sound of Bender's voice echoing in the school corridors, belting out a rendition of Blondie's 'The Tide is High.'

Andy was laughing as quietly as he could, and even Brian looked like he was having a hard time containing it.

Claire bit back a smile, burying her head in the book. And Allison tore out another page of hers, folding it up and ramming it under the table leg to stop it from wobbling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Much appreciated as this is my first TBC fic :) **

The second half of the English class was notably more uneventful than the first, and the rest of the morning dragged by at a snail's pace too, as far as Allison was concerned.

Her peers had been casting odd glances her way throughout her Physics and American History classes, and there were no prizes for guessing why. So far, no body had said anything to her face, but she knew the rumours were flying half way around the school by now. Honestly, Allison didn't know _what _to feel. She knew she should be pleased- pleased Andy at least was sticking to his words. But another part of her wished she could go back to blending into the background, being invisible.

As she made her way to the cafeteria for lunch, Allison sniggered to herself.

_Invisible. Sure. _

Any hope of ever being invisible again had subsided after first period English class, when Andrew Clark, one of the most popular boys at Shermer, had followed her to her locker, took her head in his hands and kissed her- right there, in front of the entire student body. By the time they'd finished kissing, Allison was pretty sure she would've heard a pin drop on that corridor, as everybody stared at the two of them. Yep, everyone was staring. At _her_. But in that moment, she hadn't cared. She was unable to tear herself away from Andy's blue eyes.

That was until Andy was promptly torn away himself- pulled down the corridor by the collar of his letter jacket by his wrestling coach, who was busy lecturing him full force "_what did I tell you about girls... being late for practice... gonna blow your ride, Clark_."

Truth be told, Allison had thought the whole scene was pretty funny- but Andy wasn't laughing. Now he was spending lunch in the gym, doing push ups. Something to do with the "_blow my ride? You can blow me_" comment, she suspected.

Picking her usual table at the back of the cafeteria, which was obscured by the vending machines, Allison took out her lunch and began her usual rituals. Once satisfied, she busied herself flicking through the textbook she had stolen from the Physics lab earlier that day.

She hadn't even realised she had company until John Bender's face appeared above Chapter 12: Quantum Law of Motion- Analysis and Extension.

"Mind if I sit here?" he smirked.

"Looks like you already are," she commented, putting the book down (it wasn't making much sense, anyway).

"What, are you turning into Brian or something? What is this?" he snorted, picking the book up momentarily and giving it the once over.

"I stole it," was all she said.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Bender asked, tossing the book into the nearby bin.

"John, that's school property! You can't... you can't throw it in the trash."

Turning around, Bender's smirk grew wider as a very perturbed Brian joined them.

"I just did," he pointed out.

"Do you... are you going to allow this?" Brian asked Allison. "He just threw your book in the trash."

Allison took another bite her sandwich and chewed, watching Brian carefully the whole time.

"If this is so upsetting to you, might I make a suggestion? Risk your reputation for once in your life, go over there and get it out," Bender advised.

Putting his lunch down on the table, Brian glanced about to make sure no body was watching, before he fished the book back out of the bin. Bender busied himself opening Brian's pretzels and tossing a handful into his mouth. He chewed, pulled a face, and spat them out all over the table.

"What is that?! Cardboard?" he cried, disgusted.

"Pretzels," Brian responded, sitting down at the table beside him.

"Have a word with Mrs Johnson about the contents of our lunch, dork," Bender snorted.

Someone cleared their throat behind him, and seeing that whoever it was had gotten Allison's attention, Bender scooted round to follow her gaze.

There in front of him stood the head of the Shermer cheer squad- Helen Rafferty, and two of her equally brainless sidekicks.

"Question," Helen stated simply, looking directly at Allison. "Was that some sort of _joke _this morning, weirdo?"

"Are you talking to us?" Bender asked.

"Actually, De Niro, I was talking to your freaky friend here," she replied, looking down her nose at him as if he were something she'd stepped in. "Don't you have some dope to smoke or something?"

"Don't you have some pompoms to shake?" he shot back.

Ignoring his comment, Helen looked to Allison again. "Well? I'm waiting, Little Miss Black Death. I want to know what you were doing with _Andrew Clark _this morning? Have you done some freaky voodoo spell on him or something? I want an explanation."

"She doesn't owe you an explanation," Bender piped up again.

"Shut up burnout. I was talking to the seventh member of the Addams family here," she snapped, still staring at Allison. "Well?"

"Is there a problem here?"

Glancing behind the tall blonde, Allison saw that Claire had appeared.

This would be interesting.

"You're damn right there is," Helen told her. "Has this whole place gone mad or something? And what the hell is this I hear about you _sitting _with these losers in first period, Claire?"

A pause.

The moment of truth.

Glancing between Allison, Bender and Brian, and the three girls stood before her, Clare opened her mouth.

Allison waited.

_Here it comes. _

"They're my friends."

Allison wasn't sure who looked more shocked- Helen Rafferty or John Bender.

"Wait, what?" one of Helen's friends asked, as if Claire had just said something too intellectual for her to comprehend.

"I said, they're my friends," Claire said again, growing in confidence now.

Helen was just staring at her, her expression difficult to read.

"Your 'friends'?" she repeated.

"What are you deaf?" the redhead asked. "Yeah. They're my friends."

"Then I guess _we're_," Helen gestured to herself and her minions. "Not."

Claire shrugged, seemingly unfazed. "Fine. Then _I _guess that _my _friends are better people than you and the rest of the pep squad, ha?"

"Sure, if you like dorks and bums and whatever _that _is," she said, glancing at Allison again.

"Well I like them better than I like fake bitches who go around making everybody else's lives a living hell to make themselves feel better," Claire told her.

_There, she'd done it. She'd stood up to her 'clique', and shown Brian she wasn't as conceited as he'd thought. Shown Bender that she wasn't just another prom queen._

For a moment, no one spoke. It seemed like Helen was, for the first time in a long time, rendered speechless.

And then Bender leant across, offering her a pretzel.

"Want one? You should like them, since they're just like you and your chums- boring, tasteless, and all the same."

Helen knocked the bag out of his hand furiously, glaring between Claire and Allison again before composing herself.

"Fine," she said, almost calmly. "Have it your way. This isn't over."

With that, she turned on her heel, and her two friends followed.

"See ya round!" Bender called after her.

It was quiet then, and Claire watched until the three girls had disappeared from view, before turning to look at Bender.

He gave her a nod, and it seemed like approval. Admiration, even.

Shaking it off, Claire sat down beside Allison, who was watching her, giving nothing away. The redhead glanced at Bender again- it seemed like no one knew what to say.

Beside him, Brian appeared from behind a Physics textbook.

"You know, I usually don't approve of stealing," he said, aiming the comment at Allison. "But this really is fascinating stuff."

The two girls stared at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Snorting, Bender picked up the book and hit him around the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy was exhausted, and he only had himself to blame. His little stunt after first period had not only landed him with lunchtime detention, but also an hour after school, doing push ups and other forms of torture. When it was finally over, Andy left the gym and headed to his locker, seriously questioning why he bothered with it all.

He wondered where he should go now. One thing was for sure- he wasn't ready to head home yet. There was every chance his coach had reported back to his father by now, and Andy just wasn't ready for that conversation.

A week ago, he might have cared. A week ago, he wouldn't have dared speak to his coach that way in the first place. And hey, a week ago, he probably wouldn't have kissed _any _girl in front of the entire school, never mind Allison Reynolds.

But now? He had changed. _She _had changed him.

He'd been met with mixed reactions over his public display of affection against the lockers. Most of the other sports had teased him a little, a couple of them had thought he was crazy, but on the whole, it hadn't been half as bad as Andy had expected.

He had done it. He'd stood up and showed everyone that he liked Allison, and had dealt with the consequences.

Tossing his books into his locker, Andy made his way to the front entrance of the school, left through the main doors, and got hit in the head by a lunch box.

"What the..?" he turned to face his attacker.

"For a sport, you're a pretty poor catch," Bender smirked, as Brian scrambled around on the floor beside him, picking up his lunch box and reattaching the lid.

"Hilarious," Andy said sarcastically, but he couldn't help smiling at his friends- Brian on the floor, Bender and Claire leant against the wall, and Allison sat on the steps, watching him quietly. "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"Waiting for you," Claire shrugged. "We heard about the detention. Figured you might want to hang out for a bit."

"What, with you dorks?" he joked.

"Well.. you know, if you don't... that's okay. I... we get it, and I mean... I have homework to do anyhow so.." Brian rambled.

Andy laughed, helping Brian up from the floor. "I was kidding."

"So, where are we going?" Bender asked with mock excitement.

Andy shrugged. "I dunno, but I'm pretty hungry."

"Okay then let's go grab a burger. Unless that doesn't fit into your daily food pyramid, Johnson?" he asked.

Brian laughed nervously. "A burger works for me."

"Great, then let's go," Claire said, amused.

Andy went over to Allison, helping her up from the step. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded in a quiet voice, but she smiled.

"Come on, love's young dream, we've not got all day!" Bender called.

Sniggering, Andy took hold of Allison's hand and followed after the others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, Sporto, you get any trouble today?" Bender asked, when they'd sat in a booth at the local diner.

Andy shrugged, aware everyone was watching him, waiting for an answer- after all, he was the only one that hadn't been around at lunchtime.

"Not really. A couple of the sports who saw me and Allison after English were joking around with me. But nothing major. I figure they woulda done that regardless of _who _I was seen kissing," he responded, turning to Allison and putting one hand through her hair. "But I uh... heard about what happened at lunch. Are you okay?"

Allison nodded. "I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal."

"They're just a bunch of bitches," Claire agreed.

"Yeah. Truly dreadful. The youth of today," Bender said sagely, shaking his head.

"Sounds like you had it covered," he said, amused. "You and Claire here."

"Ah yes, our Claire. Hero of the hour," Bender smirked. "I've gotta say, Cherry- a very impressive performance. Didn't think you had it in you."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well I think it's great that you stood up to them," Andy told her.

"You do ha? That's good, cause this might be round two," Claire muttered.

"Huh?"

"Jake Turner, ten o'clock," she sighed.

They all turned to see the group of three or four jocks that had just walked into the diner, lead by the captain of the soccer team.

"So? Just another dumb jock," Bender shrugged.

"Helen Rafferty's boyfriend," Claire elaborated.

"You know him?" Brian asked Andy.

He nodded. "Sure. He's an asshole, alright."

Brian laughed nervously, glancing across at the group again.

"Relax man, nothing I can't handle," Andy assured him.

"I don't think they've noticed us anyway," Allison commented, seeing the sports had gotten a table in the far corner and were paying them no attention.

"Well if they have, they aren't doing much about it. Probably too scared to come over here, considering we're with Brian and all," Bender quipped.

"Hey, don't involve me in this," Brian rose his hands defensively. "I'm a lover not a fighter."

"I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically.

Before Brian could think of a witty response (which was unlikely, anyway), the waitress appeared to take their order, and the four of them forgot all about the new arrivals.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once the group had finished eating, they split the check five ways, and got ready to go home. After all, Brian had pointed out he had homework to do, and Claire had to repaint her nails, since Mrs Tyler had made her take it all off during Home Ec that day. Andy had a training session with his father (or a lecture, depending on whether or not his coach had made _that _phone call yet), and Allison decided she might as well go home too, since she had nothing better to do. Not wanting to be left out, Bender announced that he had some more paint waiting to be spilled in the garage.

Andy paid a visit to the restroom on the way out, so the others waited in the parking lot for him.

He was just about to leave the restroom when the door swung open, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Watch it!" he exclaimed, managing to catch hold of the door before it knocked him out.

Steadying himself, he realised the identity of the over-enthusiastic door opener.

Jake Turner had appeared in the doorway.

"Clark," he nodded.

Andy nodded back. He had never particularly liked the taller boy- a grudge dating back to 1973, when Turner had pinned him face down in the sandbox at kindergarten and sat on top of him.

"How's life as Coach Carr's golden boy?" Jake asked.

"Same as ever. How's the soccer team?" Andy asked, hoping the disinterest wasn't _too _evident in his voice.

"Never mind that."

Andy shrugged. "Fine. Just asking."

"Yeah? Well now I'm 'just asking' you- what the hell did your weird little crew say to upset my girlfriend at lunch today?" Jake demanded, stepping further into the bathroom so that Andy was trapped in between him and the wall.

Despite being several inches shorter than the soccer player, Andy stood his ground and faced up to Jake.

"I dunno, I wasn't there. Why don't you ask her?"

Jake sniggered. "Smart ass huh? What the hell has happened to you Clark? Hanging around with scum like that?"

"I'll hang around with whoever I like," he snapped.

"Is that right? Well Helen doesn't like them, and neither do the rest of the boys," Jake told him.

"Not my problem Turner."

"Oh it _is _your problem. If you hang out with people like that, then you're just as bad as them," he said.

Andy shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Do you realise how much of an idiot you sound right now? What difference does it make to you who I'm friends with Jake?"

"You're supposed to be one of us Clark, but right now you're a joke. Hanging out with that pot head. Is he your dealer or something?" he asked.

"Get real."

"Well I'm just trying to make sense of all this, Clark. Last week you were a freaking legend, the way you taped that guy's ass up in the changing rooms," Jake reminded him. "Now you're hanging around with these losers. There's gotta be some reason why, there must be something in it for you, so I figured maybe you liked a bit of the wacky backy. I mean, the other two I can _sorta_ get. The geek's probably doing your homework, and I'm guessing you're nailing the creepy chick."

That was enough for Andy, and in a split second, he had hold of the collar of Jake's letter jacket, pinning him up against the door.

"We're done," he said, his voice dangerous. "From now on, mind your own business, Turner. Don't talk about my friends, and _definitely _don't talk about her."

With that, he let go, leaving the restroom.

"You're wrong Clark- we're not done!" Jake called after him. "You watch your back, and tell your new girlfriend to do the same!"

Andy kept walking until he reached the front entrance of the diner, hoping the other members of Jake's group weren't out there causing more trouble. But there was no sign of the other jocks. In fact, there was no one outside. No one except for Allison, who was sat on the wall in front of the restaurant, waiting for him.

"The others had to go," she said when he reached her. "You were a long time, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Andy lied, putting one arm around her as she stood up. "Come on, I wanna walk you home."

"You don't need to," she began.

"Yes I do."

"Why?" she asked, a little more sharply than she had planned to.

But Andy just shrugged. "Well... because that's what boyfriends do, isn't it?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" Allison asked.

"Yes I am."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so instead she just stood there, staring at him.

Andy smiled. "Look, you said on Saturday you wanted me to think for myself more. Well I've thought for myself, and I've decided that I'm your boyfriend. Is that okay with you?"

Allison still didn't speak, but one corner of her mouth turned up into a crooked smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," he declared. "So now, I'm going to walk you home."

And she let him.

It was a fairly long walk, but Andy didn't mind. He just enjoyed walking with her- sometimes silently, and sometimes chatting, learning more about each other.

This evening was just about him and Allison.

He would deal with Jake Turner tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"So then Sarah called me and told me Amy had called her, because Helen had called her. Bitching, you know? But I was like whatever. And I mean, Sarah's fine. Not like the others, you get me? She doesn't care who I hang out with. She's cool, you know? ...Allison? Are you listening to me?"

"Sure," Allison lied.

She wasn't.

They were in the restroom before homeroom, and Claire was in the stall, talking ten to the dozen about what had happened after she went home last night, with Allison giving the odd 'mm-hmm' and 'yeah' here and there.

She was staring at herself in the mirror, tuning Claire out.

She'd made a little more effort this morning. Claire's headband was still AWOL, but Allison had pushed her hair back slightly with a black band of her own. She'd done her makeup just as her new friend had shown her, too. It wasn't that she wanted to change who she was. It wasn't even like she _needed _to. It was just...

"So anyway, I figured today we should sit more in the centre of the cafeteria, you know? Show them we don't care what they think. I've got French with Helen second period too. Joy." Claire continued.

Allison continued to examine her own reflection.

"Are you gonna sit with me in Geography?" the redhead asked.

"Mm-hm."

She was vaguely aware that Claire had left the stall and washed her hands, but kept her eyes trained on the mirror.

"Oh and by the way, I cheated on John with Brian. Is that good with you?" Claire asked, standing beside her and taking a paper towel.

"Sure."

A pause.

"Wait, _what_?" Allison finally turned to look at her.

Claire giggled. "Just kidding. I knew you weren't listening, though."

Allison sighed. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, leaning back against the wall and studying Allison's face.

Allison shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just... worried about Andy, I guess."

She frowned. "Why? He's okay."

For a moment, Allison didn't reply, chewing her lip instead.

Claire tugged her sleeve. "Come on."

The two girls left the restroom and headed down the corridor, finding a bench in a quiet corner and sitting down.

"Why are you worried? Has he said something?"

Allison shook her head. "No. It was just.. last night, after you guys left. He seemed... different. After he came outside."

"Different?" Claire frowned.

"I think something happened. In the restroom, maybe."

"Like what? Someone said something to him?"

"Maybe," Allison nodded.

"He's stronger than you think, you know? He proved that, yesterday," her friend pointed out.

"I know," she agreed, though she didn't sound sure.

Claire frowned again. "Al, am I missing something? Is there more to this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did Andy say something to you? He's not trying to get you to change, or anything like that, is he?" Claire asked.

Allison gave her a look. "No. It isn't like that. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Well... you look different today."

"He didn't ask me to, okay?" Allison snapped.

"Okay, fine," Claire replied, defensively. "But then... do you mind me asking why the sudden change?"

Allison calmed a little now, fidgeting distractedly with the corner of her sketch book, which was sticking out of her bag. "I just... Andy had kept his word, you know? He was so open yesterday, Claire. He even took shit from his friends. I know he played it down, but he _did _get shit- he must have. So I just thought... maybe I should make some effort in return. Try to fit in more. For his sake. He's got enough going on in his life with his father and wrestling, without getting grief for dating the school basketcase."

Claire gave her a sympathetic look. "That's dumb, you know? Andy would think so too. You don't have to change. He really likes you, Allison."

"I know that. But it took guts for him to do what he did yesterday. If he can change, maybe I can too. That's what relationships are about, aren't they? Give and take," she said.

Claire snorted. "Okay, now you sound like my mom."

The corner of Allison's mouth turned up too. "It's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing? You did a good job, by the way," she said, giving Allison's hair and makeup the once-over. "I approve."

Allison feigned relief. "Well thank god for that. He asked me to go to his meet on Saturday."

It all came out as one long mash of words, but Claire didn't seem fazed by the abrupt change of subject. "Are you gonna go? Isn't this a big match for him?"

She nodded. "The scout from UIC is gonna be there."

"You should go," Claire decided. "In fact, I think we all should. Okay?"

Allison smiled, giving in. "Okay."

They were interrupted just then by Andy and Bender, who had appeared in the corridor together.

"Look who I found, in school _on time_," Andy joked.

"What can I say? I just _love _to learn," Bender said, helping Claire up.

Andy smiled at Allison. "You look different."

She shrugged. "Felt like a change."

"You look pretty," he told her.

"He said that to me too," Bender rolled his eyes.

"Is this true?" Allison asked with mock despair, standing up.

"Yeah, just couldn't help myself," Andy sighed, leaning across and kissing her. "Hi."

Forgetting all her earlier worries, Allison smiled. "Hi."

"Get me a bucket," Bender gagged.

Claire dug him, turning to Andy. "By the way, thanks for the invite on Saturday. We'd all love to come."

"Saturday?" he asked, confused.

"Your wrestling meet."

"Oh, that. Did... I invite you _all_?" Andy asked, looking at Allison, amused.

She shrugged, biting back a smile.

"Well, I kinda just invited myself," Claire admitted. "And Brian and John too. We wanna be there to support you. If that's okay."

"Sure, why not?" he agreed, taking Allison's hand. "I guess it's better than this one having to sit on the 'girlfriend's bench' with all those cheer squad bimbos."

"Let me get this straight," Bender stopped them. "You want _me_ to give up _my _Saturday to watch Sporto here rolling around with some sweaty guy from Westborough Academy?"

"Yes," said all three of them in unison.

Bender just stared at them in disgust- nearly as much disgust as he had expressed at Claire's description of sushi.

"Is that a yes?" Andy snorted.

"Not exactly, Sporto. See, you three wise asses seem to be forgetting one small detail," he replied. "My weekly date with Dick."

Claire groaned. "I forgot about that. Don't you have detention for like, the next ten weeks?"

"Eight," Bender corrected her, speaking in a monotone voice. "And how could I possibly miss such an incredible line up?"

"You can't," Claire told him in all seriousness, just as the bell for homeroom rang. "I guess you'll have to miss the meet."

"Not if you guys bust me out," Bender said.

Claire looked at him to see if he was serious, and it was evident that he was.

Andy grinned.

"A choice between detention with Vernon, or a day out watching a bunch of jocks getting cosy. I really have sunk to the lowest point in my life," Bender said dramatically, turning to head for shop class. "I'll dust my pom-poms off."

OOOOOOOOOO

Lunchtime came around after what seemed like a lifetime, but Allison and Bender couldn't seem to shake the glazed-over, apathetic states they had fallen into during their pre-lunch hour of math. Since she usually sat at the back, and he usually never showed up, Allison hadn't even realised Bender was in her class until today. Meanwhile, Bender had realised why it was such a good idea not to show up to math class.

They had found a table (in the middle of the cafeteria, as requested), and proceeded to sit- Allison staring blankly into space and Bender pouring salt onto the table before blowing it at passers by. Brian had wandered off to get himself (and Bender) some fries.

"Where's Claire?" she asked eventually, although it didn't really sound like she cared about the answer.

"Student council."

"Oh."

"Where's Sporto?" he countered.

"He'll be here."

"My life is complete," Bender stated.

Getting bored of blowing the salt, he poured a substantial amount into the palm of his hand, before chucking it over his shoulder toward the table of jocks just behind.

"John," she hissed.

"Did I miss?" he asked, looking horrified.

He certainly hadn't missed.

The majority of the salt had landed in the hair of the closest jock, who turned around, cursing profusely.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he cried. "Hey! I'm talking to you, burnout."

Bender turned round, as sarcastic as ever. "My deepest, deepest apologies, friend. How may I help?"

"You can start by telling me what the hell you think you're playing at," the jock snarled.

"Throwing salt in your hair, what does it look like?" he asked.

The sport sniggered. "Oh, wise guy huh?"

"Oh, asshole huh?" Bender mimicked.

"Keep digging bro," one of the other guys said. "Pound him, Gary, don't put up with this joker."

"Maybe I will," the salt-covered jock said, getting up. "Get up, idiot."

Bender just stretched his legs across, resting his feet in the now-empty seat and smirking. More guys had gathered around the two tables now, mostly other sports, all egging Gary and Bender on, just to see a fight.

"I said get up!" Gary shouted.

Realising they were surrounded, Allison swallowed hard.

OOOOOOOOOO

Andy met Claire on the way to the cafeteria, so the two of them walked together.

They knew as soon as they got there that something was going on, seeing the crowd of people in the middle of the cafeteria, all seemingly watching an altercation.

"Oh god," Claire muttered, seeing who was at the centre of the crowd.

"I said get up!" the jock was shouting.

Andy just about made out Bender's reply.

"Have it your way," he sighed, standing up.

"Should we do something?" Claire asked quietly.

"Not yet. Bender can handle himself," Andy told her, watching the two guys. He couldn't make out what they were saying now, but he knew Bender was winding Gary up. It didn't take much really- Gary was a fierce hockey player with a very quick temper. Although much shorter than Bender in stature, he was sturdy and well-built. Strong enough to take Bender on and win. But Andy knew Bender wouldn't thank him for steaming in. He could hear the retort now- _"you think I need some guy in tights fighting my battles for me?"_

No, it was much better to wait and see how this panned out.

Andy's eyes wandered across the crowd of sports, all shouting and jeering, encouraging Gary. All his so-called friends. All pathetic.

And that was when he realised Bender wasn't alone. Allison was sat at the table, watching the altercation and looking something close to a deer caught in the headlights.

But that wasn't all. Right behind her, far too close for Andy's liking, stood Jake Turner.

As if sensing the wrestler's eyes on him, Jake turned around. Seeing Andy only seemed to amuse him more, and he smirked, giving Andy a wave.

Andy put his bag down on the floor, not taking his eyes off of Jake.

"Andy, I thought you said we were going to wait," Claire reminded him.

Turning his attention back to Allison, Jake put his hand up, looking as though he was going to run it through her hair.

"I'm done waiting," Andy told her.

Before Claire had time to react, he was next to Jake.

Grabbing hold of the taller boy, Andy pulled him backwards and turned him around, slamming him into the table opposite.

Jake hit the table with some force, sending several cans of soda flying, and landing face down in someone's chilli fries.

Everything went silent.

For a moment, it was as if someone had flicked a switch, and everything was frozen in time.

And then the whole cafeteria erupted into chaos.


	6. Chapter 6

_For a moment, it was as if someone had flicked a switch, and everything was frozen in time. _

_And then the whole cafeteria erupted into chaos. _

Gary Fletcher stood staring at Andy, his mouth gaping open in complete shock.

Bender took his opportunity and attempted to put the hockey player in a headlock, but Fletcher was quicker and got a right hook in, sending Bender flying backwards into his seat.

"What say we beat the shit outta this asshole?" Gary asked his friends.

A couple of the other sports gathered round now, always up for a fight.

But before Gary could get another punch in, a tray of food came flying across the cafeteria, hitting him on the back of the head with some force.

"What the...?" Gary turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Dude. That freaking nerd just threw his fries at you!" somebody called.

Bender, wiping the blood from his nose, widened his eyes in surprise as the crowd parted to reveal Brian, stood there looking terrified, but defiant.

"What the hell, psychics boy?" Gary demanded.

"That's my friend, hockey boy," Brian responded, though he looked a little less confident now, faced with at least ten jocks.

"What the hell is this?" one of the others asked. "The freaks in this place are getting way outta line."

"Hey, dork? Have some cream soda!" Chase Stevens- another wrestler- shook up a can of soda, pulling the ring and pointing it in Brian's direction.

"Hey!" Bender was back on his feet. "Why don't you ladies pick on someone your own size, huh?"

"What, like your mom?" one of them commented.

Bender feigned laughter, giving the guy a backhander.

A couple of the other guys jumped up, all too ready to join in the fight. Whilst three of them tackled Bender, another two grabbed hold of Brian, attempting to put him headfirst into a nearby bin.

Meanwhile, Jake Turner had picked himself up from the table, turning to face Andy again. Andy stood his ground, refusing to break eye contact with the taller boy.

"What's up asswipe? You not gonna help your new friends?" Jake sniped, gesturing behind to the crowd, where Bender had managed to fight off the three jocks and had gone to help Brian.

Andy didn't respond, instead just moving to the right several steps, in front of Allison.

Jake sniggered. "Oh, I get it. Okay Romeo."

"_Andrew_," Allison hissed.

Finally turning around, Andy surveyed the scene behind him- a good number of his sport 'friends' doing their best to beat the living daylights out of Brian and Bender.

Yet still he didn't move.

Allison was watching him, and he couldn't tell whether she looked disappointed or furious.

"ENOUGH!" Vernon's voice.

Andy turned back around just in time to see Vernon and his 'backup' (the soccer coach and one of the history teachers) entering the cafeteria.

Everything went quiet once again.

"What is this?!" Vernon demanded. "What is the meaning of this?! I can hear this ruckus from my office! Since when has Shermer High School been the place for you morons to beat the hell out of each other?! You wanna do that, you wait until you're off school premises! Call yourself Varsity lettermen?!"

"Don't tar us all with the same brush, Dick!" Bender called.

Spotting him amongst the crowd, standing next to a very dishevelled looking Brian, Vernon laughed in frustration.

"Mr Bender, what a surprise. Why is it, that whenever there's an ounce of trouble round here, you're always at the centre of it?"

"These assholes started it sir," Bender said, acting traumatized. "Ten against two. It was horrible."

"Shut it wiseacre, unless you want to add Sunday to your list of detentions," Vernon threatened.

Gary Fletcher snorted.

"That goes for you too. Don't think you're excused for having patches on your arms," the principle said, addressing the sports now. "Coach Rooney here will deal with you all. Bender, Johnson, Clark- my office, _now_."

"LET'S GO!" Rooney bellowed, and the sports obeyed with grim reluctance.

Jake Turner was the last to leave, his eyes still locked with Andy's.

"YOU TOO TURNER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" the coach called over his shoulder.  
>Picking up his bag from the floor, Jake went a little closer to Andy.<p>

"You've made a big mistake today Clark."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Andy spent two hours in the gym after school had finished that day, and by the end of his rigorous exercise-come-torture routine, his whole body ached.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Andy returned to the gymnasium to find it empty. His coach, who had said very little to him over the past two hours (other than the orders he had barked at him from time to time), had cleared out and left Andy to put away the rest of the apparatus.

Sitting on the bleachers, Andy tied his sneakers as tight as he could- almost too tight.

And then he sat there, staring at his knee, as if willing it to give again. To end his stupid wrestling career. Right then, he would have rather sat at a table and written lines for punishment than do this shit, day in, day out.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there, but he eventually became aware that he wasn't alone. Somebody had entered the gymnasium, and was stood right in front of him.

Picking up his jacket and standing again, Andy momentarily wondered if it was one of the sports- come for round two. And then he came face to face with Allison.

She was watching him, her jaw clenched.

She was mad.

"Hi," was all he said. It came out weak and pathetic- just how he felt right then.

Allison didn't reply (nothing new).

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, wondering if that was why she looked so peeved. "I got detention."

"No shit."

Andy sighed, not having the energy for any kind of meaningful conversation right then. But it seemed like Allison had other ideas.

"What the hell happened today, Andy?"

He shrugged. "You tell me, I was a late arrival to that little party."

"I meant with you," she said, folding her arms. "You beat the shit out of that random guy for no reason. But what did you do when those jerks went for Brian and John? I'll tell you what you did: fuck all."  
>Andy looked up at her in disbelief. "What?"<p>

"I really thought you'd changed," Allison told him. "Seems like I was wrong."  
>"Where the hell is this coming from?" he demanded, confused.<p>

"You say all the right things, _sporto_. But when it comes down to it, you didn't have the balls to get involved when those guys started on your 'friends' today," she snapped.

"This better be a joke!" Andy cried.

"Am I laughing?"

"Okay, you have got this _completely _wrong," he told her, trying to take hold of her hand.

Allison pulled away, shaking her head. "I'm done."

With that she turned and disappeared back out of the doors of the gymnasium.

"Allison-" he began.

But she was already gone.

Cursing, Andy kicked the bleachers as hard as he could.

The perfect end to a perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews :) I was originally only planning for this to be 5 or 6 chapters long, but it's developing a life of it's own.**  
><strong>By the way, I'm not American, so I don't know how correct I am with the school stuff (periods, study hall etc) so sorry if it's not accurate! <strong>

In a desperate attempt to avoid his father, Andrew left the house as early as he could the next morning and walked to school for a change.

Right then, school seemed like the lesser of two evils.

He had gotten nothing but grief upon returning home the previous night. His parents were livid, to put it mildly. His mother had asked what the hell had gotten into him over the past week- first the Larry Lester incident, now the fighting. And his father? Well his father was just 'thankful he wasn't missing the meet on Saturday.' Typical.

The way Andy saw it, he had two choices- more lectures and an early morning work out with his father, or an early start at school, risking getting his ass kicked by his ex-friends, and another verbal dressing down from his ex-girlfriend.

_Ex. _

He had tried to call Allison last night, but she hadn't picked up, and he had pretty much accepted the fact that he'd messed that one up too.

Deep in thought, Andy was half way across the field when he realised he wasn't the only person at school early in a quest to avoid home. Two black boots and the end of a grey coat stuck out from underneath the bleachers not far from him.

John Bender.

Deciding things couldn't really get any worse, Andy made his way over, and sure enough there was Bender, sat beneath the bleachers, smoking.

"I knew it was you," was all Andy said.

"Who else Sporto, who else?" Bender asked, his usual blasé self.

He offered Andy the joint, but the jock shook his head, sitting down beside him.

"How's the nose?"

"I'll live. Thankfully it hasn't effected my rugged good looks- only enhanced them," Bender smirked. "Why the long face Sporto? Got a ladder in your tights?"

"Listen, I'm sorry man," he replied, ignoring Bender's jibes.

"What for?" Bender asked, taking another drag on the joint.

"Yesterday. With those jerks, you know?"

"Why are you apologising? Are you their mom?" he asked.

Andy sighed, almost impatiently. "I'm apologising for not getting involved, I guess."

"What, you think I was waiting for you to come riding in on your white horse? Get real, Sporto. Johnson maybe, but not me. If I'd needed your help, I would've let you know," Bender assured him.

"It wasn't because I was going back on my word, is all. It wasn't because I was afraid to stand up to those idiots," he explained.

"I never thought it was. Hell, I didn't even really think about it- I was too busy counting my detentions," he joked. "Besides, it was pretty obvious you had something else going on, since you were force feeding that guy with someone else's chilli fries."

If it was supposed to be funny, Andy didn't laugh. And if there was one thing Bender didn't like, it was people who didn't laugh at his jokes.

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you man? You've got a face like a wet weekend," he stated.

Andy exhaled deeply, leaning back against the bleachers. "Allison went off at me last night. She was mad because she thought I'd bailed on you guys."

"Well did you set her straight?" he asked.

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew, let me give you some advice," Bender began, philosophically. "Chicks often get the wrong end of the stick. It is our place to turn that stick around, and hand them the right end. But, since Allison's not here right now to take the stick, how about you give it to me instead?"

"What are you on about?" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Tell me what's going on Sporto. I might not be Brian Johnson, but I'm not stupid. I know something's up. I saw the way you were acting with that guy, yesterday. Is he giving you shit? That's the guy who was in the diner the other night, right?"

Deciding he didn't have much left to lose, Andy nodded. "Jake Turner. Me and him go way back. We've never really... seen eye to eye, let's say."

"Has he threatened you or something?" Bender guessed.

"Not exactly. It's just... the other night, after you guys had left, he came into the restroom. Told me I better watch my back," he recalled.

"You think he was serious?"

Andy shrugged. "I dunno, probably. It's not like I can't handle myself."

"You could probably beat the shit outta that guy, let's face it," he agreed.

"Yeah, _I _probably could," Andy nodded.

Bender frowned, lost. "Meaning...?"

"Meaning it isn't just me he recommends should be watching my back," the wrestler clarified.

Taking another drag, Bender nodded in realization. "Allison."

Andy nodded too. "I wanted to help you yesterday. I _did_. But..."

"She was sat right there," he finished. "Chill, Sporto. I get it. So why don't you just tell her the truth?"

He shrugged. "I just.. I didn't really know how."

Bender sighed dramatically, stubbing out the joint and digging Andy in the ribs. "You jocks are all the same, not one brain cell between you."

With that, he got up.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Andy asked, mildly amused for the first time all morning.

"Shop. Someone's gotta fix the dweeb's lamp," he said casually. "Don't get your jockstrap all twisted- leave Klepto to me."

Before Andy could object, Bender was off, taking big strides across the field toward the main school building.

OOOOOOOOO

It was only ten minutes into fourth period, nearly a whole hour until lunch, and Allison was already bored out of her mind. Social Studies was arguably her least favourite class- maybe it was the 'social' part. And to make matters worse, she'd been miserable all morning.

In fact, she'd been miserable since last night, when she'd torn a strip off Andy in the gymnasium. Not that he hadn't deserved it of course. She was miserable alright, but she was furious too.

She decided to take it out on her sketchbook, and was scribbling away when John Bender's head popped up at the window beside her desk.

At first she didn't think much of it. After all, Bender rarely went to his classes, and often (it seemed) came to other people's instead. That was the last thing she needed today.

Giving him a look she mouthed a very clear _'go away_.' But Bender just smirked at her, leaning against the window and watching her intently.

Deciding ignoring him was the best chance she had of Bender going away, Allison picked up her textbook and hid behind it, focusing on Social Studies for the first time in her life.

And that was when it dawned on her.

The Social Studies classroom was on the second floor. She had come up a whole flight of stairs to get to this class.

How the hell was John Bender standing at the window?

Lowering her book, Allison peeped curiously over the top.

Sure enough, Bender was still there. Smirking again, he breathed on the glass until it fogged up and began writing something on the window pane.

_GET YOUR ASS- _

Allison quickly excused herself from Social Studies.

OOOOOOOOO

When she reached the ground floor and made it outside, Allison found Bender, sat in the tree that he had presumably climbed up to reach the window.

He snorted when he saw her bewilderment.

"What did you tell Mr Finch? Girl stuff? Emergency?"

"I told him I had an appointment with Hashimoto. This better be good," Allison said.

"Why had it?" Bender smirked.

"Because I just lied to the guy!" she pointed out.

Bender jumped down from the tree. "You're a compulsive liar, _remember_? And anyway, it's only a white lie, considering you spend 90 percent of your time in Hashimoto's office, you little whack-job you."

Allison just glared at him.

"Come on," he laughed, and started walking.

"Where? And why?" she asked, but she followed regardless.

"Where: who knows? Why: because I need to talk to you about Sporto," Bender told her, taking a side door back into the main building.

"I don't _need _to talk about that with anyone, least of all you," Allison snapped, stopping at the door.

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't. And why would you care, anyway? He left you to get your ass kicked yesterday, don't come to me pleading his case-"

"Klepto, take a breath," Bender ordered, taking her arm and pulling her through the door. "Jeez are you making up for lost time or what? I didn't think you were the talkative type."

Allison just huffed, and he pulled her down the corridor until they reached what appeared to be some kind of store room or janitor's closet, empty aside from an old work bench and a couple of buckets.

"Step into my office," he held the door open for her.

"What the fuck?" Allison demanded, resisting.

"And I thought Cherry was high maintenance. Get inside, you pain in the ass," Bender pulled her in and shut the door.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is this?" she demanded.

"Well unless you wanna get caught 'roaming the hallways' and spend another Saturday in detention with me, I thought this might be a good choice of venue," he told her.

Shooting him another look, Allison sat down on the work bench. "Well? What's so important you dragged me out of class?"

"Now you just sound like Johnson," he said, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. "I saw your boyfriend this morning."

"He's not my-"

"Yes he is. And I saw him, under the bleachers. He was doing it pretty tough," Bender told her.

"What do you care? Are you forgetting what happened yesterday?" Allison asked.

"Your version or the other version?" he countered.

"I don't know- the one where he stood by and let you and Brian get the shit beaten out of you?" she suggested.

"I _didn't_ get the shit beaten out me, Klepto."

"He still should have helped you."

Bender half nodded. "That's what he said too, this morning. He apologised."

She glanced at him, but didn't respond.

"And I told him there was no need," he continued.

"Why would you do that? There's every need," Allison retorted. "He stood back and let it happen. He could have stood up to those jerks, he could have helped his friends. But he didn't have the guts."

"You're not the brightest bulb in the box, are you? That's not the reason he didn't get involved," he told her.

"What other reason would there be?" Allison asked, throwing him another glare.

"You," Bender said simply.

She stared at him.

Sighing, Bender sat beside her. "He'll probably kick my ass for telling you this, but what the hell? I could take Sporto any day of the week. The guy he beat up in the cafeteria yesterday was the same guy we saw in the diner. That cheerleader's boyfriend."

"I know."

"Well that night, in the diner, Andy had a run in with the guy. I guess you were outside at the time. He said that you and Sporto should both watch your backs," he told her.

Allison turned to look at him. "What? Why didn't he tell me?"

Bender shrugged. "Probably didn't want to scare you."

She chewed her lip, silenced now.

"That guy was right behind you in the cafeteria yesterday. I dunno, I guess he was trying to wind Andy up. And it worked. Claire told me he went apeshit," Bender explained. "That was why he freaked out and did what he did. That was why he didn't jump in and get involved with me and the dork. He was protecting you, Al."

"But why would he..." she muttered.

"Because he cares about you?" Bender suggested. "And he really freaking likes you."

Picking up her bag, Allison jumped down from the work bench.

"Going somewhere?"

"I need to talk to him," she said.

Bender smirked. "Run like the wind, Klepto."

"Will you stop calling me that?" she asked, but didn't wait around for an answer.

"See ya Klepto!" Bender called, as the closet door shut behind her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Allison knew Andy had a free period, so she went as quickly as she could to study hall, but there was no sign of him there. Deciding there was only one other place Andy would be, Allison headed to the gymnasium.

When she reached the other end of the school, where the gymnasium was located, she spotted him straight away- sat on the bleachers, right across the other side of the field. Even at that distance, and with a softball game going on on the field between them, Allison knew it was him straight away. She could also tell he was feeling pretty low, just by the way he was sat, and she knew that she was probably partly to blame.

Taking a breath, and biting on her lower lip again, Allison began to make her way across to the bleachers.

She was fairly close by the time he noticed her. Close enough to make out this blue eyes.

He smiled at her, though it was a little subdued- cautious, even.

And then something hit Allison in the side of the head with a sickening thud, knocking her sideways.

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was bright.

_Really _bright.

And something was very, very loud.

"No I won't stop 'going on'. If you hadn't have dragged her out of class we wouldn't be here, idiot."

"Oh my god, calm down _Cherry_. No bodies forcing you to be here."

"I want to see she's okay. Why are _you_ here? To make my life hell?"

"Uh guys, you know... maybe we should all just uh... keep the noise down. This is supposed to be a quiet area."

"Shut up dork."

Hearing the usual bickering of her new-found friends, Allison felt herself come round a little, though she had no idea where she was or what had happened.

"How about you all shut up?" a softer voice, closer to her.

Somebody was stroking her hair.

Forcing her eyes open again, Allison tried to focus.

For a moment everything was blurred, and then she found herself looking into two concerned blue eyes.

"Hey, you're awake," Andy smiled sympathetically.

"It's pretty hard to sleep with those guys around," she muttered.

"She's fine," Bender concluded.

Andy helped her to sit up, and Allison realised she was in the nurse's office.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked.

She just nodded, still feeling a little foggy. "What happened?"

"You took a softball to the head. Pretty hard too," Andy told her. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't feel sick or anything?"

"I'll be okay. Can I get out of here?" she asked.

Andy shook his head. "Not just yet. We have to wait for the nurse to come back."

"Yeah, you should really wait. You know, you might have a concussion or something," Brian told her.

"You guys go get lunch, okay?" Andy told them. But it wasn't a suggestion- more of an order.

Getting the hint, Claire nodded. "Sure. See you later okay?"

Allison just nodded too, watching as the redhead followed the two boys out of the office, leaving her and Andy alone.

It was silent for a moment, and then Allison glanced at Andy, looking like she had something to say.

He just smiled again, moving back her hair. "How're you feeling?"

"I was coming to find you," she said, ignoring the question.

"I guessed."

"I uh... I wanted to say sorry-" Allison began.

Andy shook his head. "You don't need to think about all that right now."

"No, I have to say this," she insisted. "John told me, about what happened with the guy from the soccer team the other night at the diner."

He sighed. "He didn't need to do that."

"Well I'm glad he did. Why didn't you tell me what that guy had said?"

Andy shrugged. "I just... I didn't wanna scare you, Allison. I thought I could handle it, you know? And if it was just me, maybe I could. But..."

She chewed her lip before speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion."

He shook his head again. "I don't blame you for it."

"Well you should, Andy. You've more than proved yourself this week. I shouldn't have yelled at you," Allison sighed. "I should have given you a chance to explain."

"It's okay," he assured her, taking her hand. "And maybe part of you was right, you know? Maybe I _should _have gone and helped them. But when I saw him, stood behind you like that... I just saw red."

"I knew he was there," she admitted, uncomfortably. "I knew somebody was right behind me. I guess I was just trying to ignore it."

"I want you to tell me if he ever bothers you again, okay? I mean it. If he comes near you again Ally I swear to god I will kill him," Andy said sincerely.

"What did you say?" Allison frowned.

"I said I'll kill him. I don't care if you think I'm overreacting, I will-"

"Not that. You called me Ally," she murmured.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"It's not that. I just... no body ever called me that before. No body gave me a nickname," she told him.

"Oh, what? You're not counting Bender calling you 'Klepto'?" he teased. "Still, I reckon Claire got the shit end of the stick there, what could be worse than Ch-"

Andy was cut off as Allison leaned across and kissed him.

When they broke apart, he smiled, taking her head in his hands. "Does this mean I get to call you Ally?"

"It's a free country," she smiled too.

But Andy's smile had faded now, and he was stroking back her hair, looking like something was on his mind.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"This. Those idiots on the softball pitch," he sighed "I just don't want you getting grief like this because of me."

"It could've been an accident," she pointed out.

He shook his head. "Come on Allison. It was Brett Macklin. He's Jake Turner's best friend."

Allison just shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"It does matter, Ally. I've got a good mind to kick his ass," Andy said, fired up.

But she shook her head. "Don't, Andy. Just leave it, it'll only make things worse. Perhaps if we just ignore them, they'll get bored eventually, you know?"

"I don't know..." he began, unsurely.

"Please, Andy. Promise me you'll just leave it now? _Promise _me," she urged.

Andy sighed, giving in. "Okay. But like I said, if anyone else bothers you- Turner or otherwise- I'm kicking some ass."

"Fine," she agreed. "But until then, we ignore them. No one winds them up."

He nodded in agreement, and then snickered. "Someone might wanna give Bender that memo."

Allison tried to keep a straight face, but a smile spread across her lips.

He was about to kiss her again when the nurse reappeared.

"Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseas?" she asked.

"Just a bit spaced out," Allison admitted.

"Right, I'll call your parents."

"No," she said immediately, getting herself a look from the nurse. "I mean... I'm fine. You don't need to call them."

"I'm sending you home for the rest of the day, you're not fit to be in classes. So is there someone I can call who can come and get you?" she asked.

_No. _

"I'll take her home," Andy volunteered.

"You're supposed to be in class," the nurse narrowed her eyes.

"It's lunch, and I have a free period after," he reasoned. "I'll take her."

"Very well. Let me just grab the paperwork and I'll sign you out," she gave in.

Whilst the nurse was busy, Allison turned to look at Andy again.

"Do you really have a free period?"

"No," he whispered. "But it's just _more _wrestling this afternoon that I'll miss. You're more important."

"I don't want to get you in trouble with your dad," she said, unsurely.

"Forget him. Will your parents be in?" Andy asked.

She shook her head. "Not till late."

"Good."

Allison rose an eyebrow. "'Good'? What is good?"

"Well... do you have ice cream?"

"Probably."

"Do you have movies?" he asked.

"Some," she nodded, taking the forms which were being shoved into her hand by the nurse, who was ordering her to take them to the front desk.

Andy grinned. "Grab your coat Reynolds, you've pulled."

OOOOOOOOOOO

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on Allison's bed, watching old horror movies and eating ice cream (although that was mostly Andy- no surprise there).

It was starting to get dark out when Andy eventually turned the television set off, turning to face Allison.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm okay I guess."

"Can I ask you something?" he took her hand, linking their fingers together.

Allison nodded.

"What are your parents like?" he ventured. "I mean, you said in detention that they ignored you. But you didn't say much else. And if you don't wanna talk about it, I get it, it's okay. I just-"

"It's fine," she shook her head. "They just... they don't have much time for me, I guess. My dad just spends his life at work, he's not much of a 'family man.' He's a lawyer, so he spends a lot of time travelling or staying late in the office."

"And your mom?" Andy asked. "I noticed when she picked you up on Saturday... she barely even gave you a second glance."

"She's my step mom," she explained. "My real mom left when I was a kid. I don't even remember much about her."

He frowned, not really knowing what to say.

"Since my dad spends all his time at work I never really saw him growing up. I guess I stopped trying, and he did too," she shrugged. "As far as my step mom's concerned, I'm just part of the package she has to put up with until she can get rid of me."

"I'm sorry," Andy said, because it was all he could think of.

She shook her head. "Don't be. You get used to being invisible."

"You're not invisible to me," he told her gently. "You know, if you ever need to get out of here, even just for a couple of hours, all you have to do-"

A sharp tap to the window interrupted him.

"What the...?" Allison frowned.

Another crack, as if someone was throwing something at the bedroom window.

"Stay here," Andy whispered, standing up.

"COME ON KLEPTO! AIN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!" somebody yelled from outside.

Andy and Allison looked at each other.

"Bender," they concluded, at the same time.

Opening the curtains, Andy put his head out of the window, seeing Bender, Claire and a nervous looking Brian in the back yard below.

"What the hell man?" he called down.

"Sporto, Sporto, wherefore art thou Sporto?" Bender said dramatically.

"How the hell did you get into the backyard?" Andy asked, amused.

"How the hell did you get into Allison's bedroom?" he countered.

"V.I.P pass," he joked. "What are you dorks doing here?"

"We're all aspiring garden gnomes- thought we'd stand in this back yard and further our careers," he said, deadpan. "You gonna let us in or what?"

"I'll go," Allison laughed, heading down stairs and opening the back door, and Brian came in first, muttering about how he was grounded for life.

Claire came in next, hugging her- a gesture Allison wasn't too familiar with.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked. "Do you have a concussion?"

"I'm okay. I don't think so," Allison shook her head, turning to look at Bender who was sauntering through the door.

Her jaw dropped when she saw him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**  
><strong>I'll be overseas for a couple of weeks now, so won't be able to post the next chapter until I get back. I've not forgotten though! Will update as soon as possible :)<strong>

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to everyone who R&R'd :) Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm back in the UK now so here's the next (and probably penultimate!) chapter. Enjoy! **

_"I'm okay. I don't think so," Allison shook her head, turning to look at Bender who was sauntering through the door._

_Her jaw dropped when she saw him. _

_"What the hell happened to you?"_

"Oh, nice to see you Mr Bender- do come in! Grab a pew! Something to drink?" Bender chided sarcastically.

Allison folded her arms, her bottom jaw jutting out impatiently.

Bender snorted. "That might scare Sporto but it don't scare me."

"I asked you a question John," she said, unimpressed. "Now answer it."

"Okay," he sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

A pause.

"What was the question again?"

Allison looked like she was about to explode when Andy appeared at the kitchen door.

"What are you dorks doing here then?" he asked, before noticing Bender. "Jeez, what happened to you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Allison said, turning to Claire for answers.

Claire glanced at Bender who gave her a _'don't you dare' _look. She sighed.

"Well, they'll find out soon enough," she reasoned, turning to Allison. "He got into a fight."

"A fight? With who?" she asked.

"Just some moron at school," Bender said casually, waving it off.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name."

"It was Brett Macklin," Brian frowned, missing the point. "The guy who threw that ball at you."

Bender turned to look at him, and if looks could have killed, they would all have been at Brian's funeral.

"Why would you do that?" Allison asked, a little more frostily than she had intended.

"Who said I did? Maybe he jumped me in the parking lot after Biology," he countered.

"Did he?" Andy frowned.

"Nah," Bender smirked. "I jumped _him _in the parking lot. I don't even go to Biology."

"It's not funny John. Look at you," Allison said in dismay, gesturing to the scratches on his face and the black eye which was forming nicely to the left.

"You should see him," he shrugged.

"He's not kidding," Claire sighed. "He beat the living shit out of the guy."

"All right!" Andy cheered, impressed.

Allison shot him a look.

"What? I'm not allowed to celebrate a victory? You wouldn't let _me _kick his ass," he reminded her.

"I didn't let John."

"It's a free country," Bender pointed out. "Besides, someone had to teach that asshole a lesson."

"Not you," Allison said.

"Then who? Sounds like Sporto here is well and truly under the thumb, so I thought I'd step in and defend your honour. Our only other option was Brian- should I have sent him in?" he quipped.

"No one needed to do anything!" she snapped.

"Alright, calm down crazy," Bender rolled his eyes.

"Would you mind not calling her that?" Andy interjected.

"What if I do mind?"

"Then I'll give you another black eye to match the one you've already got?" he suggested.

"Okay enough!" Claire cried, ending it before Bender could come out with anything to further wind Andy up.

"Uh, guys, there's no point railing at each other you know?" Brian put in, cautiously. "I mean, those guys are the jerks, right? We are not the enemy.."

"Thank you dork, I'm getting all emotional inside," came Bender's response.

"Brian's right. We need to stick together or we'll be no where," Claire reasoned.

"Which was exactly what I was trying to do," Bender told them. "That idiot messed with one of us, I gave him a piece back. Solidarity and all that crap. Why should that loser get to knock you out and then get off scot-free? I just don't get why you're freakin' out on me Klepto."

Allison sighed, sitting down at the table and staring at her hands. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just... we kind of agreed to just let things lie, earlier."

"Did we? Was it uttered in code?" he asked, confused.

"No. I mean we did. Andy and I," she explained.

"Oh. And what am I? Psychic?" Bender pointed out.

"Well we didn't expect you to go looking for the asshole before we had chance to say anything," Andy said.

"Well in future, send a pigeon," he advised, leaning back to open the fridge and helping himself to a can of soda. "Cheers everyone."

"Unbelievable," Brian shook his head in disbelief, turning to Andy. "The boy is unbelievable."

"Start believing it," he shrugged, sitting beside Allison.

"So did you get busted by Vernon or what?" she asked.

"Of course he did," Claire said immediately.

"And?"

"A few more Saturday detentions to add to my list, and a whole 5 days suspension. Oh no. I think I'll be crying into my cornflakes for the foreseeable future," Bender feigned distress, getting up from his seat and taking himself off to look around the house.

"Make yourself at home," Andy snorted, as the others followed him into the lounge.

"Well since Klepto wasn't offering the guided tour, I figured I'd give it myself," he informed them, picking up a a framed picture from the mantelpiece. "This your mom?"

"No."

Realising he wasn't getting any further clarification he shrugged, picking up the next photo of a little girl standing on the beach, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"This you?"

Allison just shrugged, sitting down on the sofa.

Bender rose one eyebrow, puzzled, but Andy cut in.

"Just leave it, man. Anyway, you never told us why you're all here."

Claire shrugged. "We were bored. Thought we'd come check up on Allison."

"Why? Did we interrupt something?" Bender asked, winking.

"I was three," Allison said randomly.

"What?" Brian asked, confused.

"On the picture."

"I thought you said it wasn't you," Bender frowned, lost.

"No I didn't."

"Obviously it's her," Claire said, looking more closely at the girl in the picture, with the same dark hair. "You look happy."

Allison shrugged again. "Maybe I was."

"So what changed?" her friend asked, curiously.

"My mom."

"How did she change?" Brian asked.

"She disappeared, and left me here with _him_."

"Ally you don't have to talk about it," Andy told her gently.

But she shook her head. "It's fine. I've had nearly 14 years to deal with it."

"So she just... walked out?" Claire frowned.

Allison nodded. "Guess so. I don't really remember. I just remember the rows. And then she was gone."

"Could you try to find her?" she asked, sitting beside Allison and putting one hand on her arm comfortingly.

"I don't know, probably," she said. "But then I just think, she left me. Why should I? She obviously didn't want me."

"And there we all were, moaning about our parents last Saturday," Brian said regretfully.

Allison smiled faintly, shaking her head. "It's okay. Maybe I'm better off. I don't need them."

"You've got me, anyway," Andy told her, taking her hand.

She smiled at him, nodding her head slightly.

"Oh golly, makes me wanna burst into my very own version of Sonny and Cher," Bender gushed, prompting Allison to pick up the nearest cushion and throw it at his head.

"Temper temper," he teased.

Allison bit back another smile. "Asshole."

"Yes I am," Bender said matter-of-factly, wandering over to her father's drinks cabinet and picking up a bottle of expensive-looking whisky. "Which brings me to my next question."

"Uh, John," Brian stammered nervously, watching as her unscrewed the lid of the bottle. "I don't think you should really touch that... you know, it's not yours and I would imagine it cost-"

"How are you dorks gonna bust me out of detention this Saturday?" Bender cut him off, taking a swig of the whisky.

Brian, horrified, looked across for Allison's reaction,but if she cared, she was doing a fairly good job of hiding it.

"I give up," he muttered. "I. Give. Up."

"You serious about that?" Andy asked Bender. "You're really gonna blow detention off to come to my meet?"

"Well it was a tough call Sporto, and I spent hours agonising over it. But I figured that since me and Dick have many more Saturdays to look forward too, he won't miss me just this once."

"You could get in huge trouble for this," Brian warned.

"I'm already suspended with enough weekend detentions to see me through to retirement," he pointed out. "What else could he possibly do?"

"Uh, expel you?" the other boy offered.

"Oh god, please no," Bender pretended to sob.

"John this is your education we're talking about," Brian reminded him, exasperated.

"Johnson, don't get your knickers in a knot. Here, have a drink, relax," he offered Brian the whisky bottle.

Surprisingly, Brian actually looked as if he was considering taking it, until the lounge door opened, and Allison's stepmother appeared.

The woman, who looked to be in her late thirties, was dressed smartly and looked less than impressed to find the five of them in the room.

"What's happening?" she asked Allison flatly, but her eyes were on Bender, who still had hold of the whisky bottle.

"Nothing," Allison replied, with equal apathy.

Bender put the whisky bottle back, knocking a few other bottles down in the process.

Brian buried his head in his hands, mortified.

Standing the bottles back up, Bender nodded sagely. "Good day at the office?"

Looking at him as if he were something she had stepped in, the woman turned back to look at Allison. "Your school nurse called me at work earlier."

"I didn't ask her too," she shrugged.

"Don't have them call me at work again," her stepmother told her, her voice completely void of emotion. Then she turned and left the room.

Brian and Claire looked at each other in disbelief, whilst Bender turned his attention back to the alcohol supply.

"She can't talk to you like that," Andy said, standing up.

Allison grabbed his hand. "Just leave it."

"Ally she can't just treat you like that!" he frowned.

"Yes she can, she always has," she told him quietly. "Please just leave it. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," he told her.

She tugged his hand gently, persuading him to sit back down.

"I'm fine. Just forget it okay?" she urged. "Please."

Andy nodded, but he glanced at the door through which her stepmother had left again, unconvinced. It was only Claire who saw the look on his face- the look that said he wasn't quite ready to 'forget it.'

"So?" Bender asked, after a pause.

"So what?" Brian frowned.

"So how are you busting me out of the library on Saturday? I'm still waiting," he told them.

"Well haven't you got any bright ideas? That is your department, after all," Claire pointed out.

"Usually, I'd be more than happy to contribute Cherry. But since I'm the one in solitary confinement, it's up to you geniuses on the outside to make this work," Bender said.

"I don't see how it's gonna happen," Andy said.

"That's a very pessimistic attitude Sporto. Especially for a varsity letterman like yourself," he said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well how are we gonna bust you outta there right under Vernon's nose? And even if we did, you think there wont be any teachers in the gym?" he pointed out.

"So what if there is? That's not the problem. The problem is, I can't just walk out of the library outright, especially not after last week. You think he won't be watching my every move?"

"He definitely will," Brian sighed.

"Exactly. That's why you guys have got to create a diversion," Bender told them.

"Like what? I don't see what we can possibly do that's going to distract Vernon from his lifelong ambition of keeping tabs on you," Claire said.

"We can't. There's no way," Brian shook his head, defeated. But then he noticed the look on Allison's face and concern spread across his own. "Oh no..."

Allison smiled. "I have an idea."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to everyone who R&R'd :) Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm back in the UK now so here's the next (and probably penultimate!) chapter. Enjoy!**

"_So what if there is? That's not the problem. The problem is, I can't just walk out of the library outright, especially not after last week. You think he won't be watching my every move?"_

_"He definitely will," Brian sighed. _

"_Exactly. That's why you guys have got to create a diversion," Bender told them._

"_Like what? I don't see what we can possibly do that's going to distract Vernon from his lifelong ambition of keeping tabs on you," Claire said. _

"_We can't. There's no way," Brian shook his head, defeated. But then he noticed the look on Allison's face and concern spread across his own. "Oh no..."_

_Allison smiled. "I have an idea."_

Bender sat in the library, eyes glued to the clock.

8.55 am.

He'd been in detention for exactly 2 hours and 55 minutes, and he was only 5 minutes away from finding out what Allison's grand plan was. She'd refused to give anything away the previous day, instead just instructing him to cause some kind of distraction at exactly 9 o'clock, and keep Vernon talking.

Getting up, Bender wandered around, thinking up something to do.

09:00 am.

Smirking, he picked up the front desk- the same one that Andrew and Claire had sat at- roared and flipped it over, making as much noise as he possibly could.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

"Bender! BENDER!"

Right on cue, Vernon was through the doors, this week in a bright white suit and a black shirt, no doubt pressed to perfection by the unfortunate Mrs Vernon.

"Yes Dick? How can I help?" Bender asked sagely, turning to face the teacher.

"What are you doing?! What is this?!" he cried, furious.

"What is what, sir?" he asked, feigning genuine confusion.

"THIS!" Vernon roared, pointing to the desk- a huge vein throbbing on his left temple. "WHY ARE YOU THROWING THESE DESKS AROUND THE ROOM?!"

Bender shrugged. "I just don't like that desk there. Next question."

"Can you count? How's that for a question? Do you know how many Saturdays you'll be spending here, you waste of space?" the principle demanded.

"That's 3 questions," Bender replied, smartly. "And now here's one for you- do you often come to school dressed as John Travolta, or are you just going through your Saturday Night Fever phase?"

Vernon scoffed, about to come back with a retort when something caught Bender's eye from beyond the library doors.

"Dick? Did you know your office was on fire?"

"Nice try wastoid, if you think for one second that I'm _that _stupid-" he began.

But seeing that, for once, Bender didn't have a smug smirk on his face, Vernon turned round too- seeing the smoke which was slowly but surely coming from his office door across the corridor.

Cursing under his breath, he rushed out to see what was going on.

Unsure of how long he had, Bender grabbed his coat and exited the library.

"Guess that's what you call a disco inferno these days," he muttered to himself, as he made his way down the corridor in the direction of the gymnasium.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bender arrived just minutes ahead of time, as the cheer squad were chanting out another cheesy song, and two sweaty-looking meatheads were shaking hands in the centre of the mat.

"Ladies," he said simply, sitting himself down on the bench between Brian and Claire.

"You made it," she smiled, impressed. "Where's Allison?"

"I dunno."

"You didn't come together? Was she there?" Claire frowned.

"Obviously she was there. You know, if he's… _here_," Brian stated.

"Alright, fine. But where is she now?" the redhead pressed.

"Like I said, I don't know," Bender shrugged. "You know what she's like. A law unto herself. She'll be around somewhere, getting all hot under the collar over Sporto."

Claire shrugged. "I guess so. So what did she do to get you out of there?"

"Let's just say Dick's gonna be pretty glad that the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library," he smirked.

Claire choked back laughter, and Brian looked horrified, but no one had time to say anything because the next wrestling match was announced: Andrew Clark (State High School Champion) versus Lewis Daniels.

"Have you seen the size of that guy?" Brian asked, his voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

The coach had silenced the crowd now, in preparation to blow the whistle that signalled the start of the match.

"GO SPORTO GO!" Bender bellowed, gaining a sharp nudge of disapproval from Claire.

Coach Carr blew his whistle.

**Just a short one, since I've decided I'm going to do one final chapter. I'll be back soon this time, I promise! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here's the ending I had always planned, even if this did end up being about 8 chapters longer than I originally thought it would be! :) Hope its okay…**

Andy knew he had won, minutes before it was all over. But it was the last thing on his mind.

His knee was throbbing, and above the shouts and cheers from the crowd, he could his father's voice, bellowing at him to '_get stuck in' _and _'win, win, win!'_

He flung his opponent to the floor one last time.

He didn't care anymore. His heart wasn't in it.

He didn't care about the stupid match, his stupid father, or even that stupid scout from UIC. Who wanted a dumb scholarship anyway? Not him, that was for sure. After all, there was no way he wanted to be stuck doing this same shit all through college, and that was if his knee didn't give out first. Perhaps he just wanted to be like everybody else- go to college, study something average and spend time with his girlfriend on the weekends.

Coach Carr blew the whistle, hoisting Andy up off the ground and raising his arm in the air.

He had won (somehow).

Andy shook hands with his opponent, as someone draped a towel across the back of his neck.

Somebody else handed him a water bottle, but he shook his head, turning and making a swift exit in the direction of the changing rooms. He could hear his coach and his father calling to him, but he didn't turn back.

He made it as far as the changing room doors before his father caught him up, grabbing hold of his arm and turning him around roughly.

"What are you playing at?!" his father demanded, clearly furious.

Andy exhaled deeply, leaning back against the wall. "I won didn't I?"

_What more do you want?_

"By the skin of your teeth! What the hell was that, Andrew? What the _hell _was that?! That was a joke. You weren't on your A game today- you looked like you didn't give a stuff out there! And that's not you, son. You didn't deserve that win, and you know it!" the older man shouted.

And then something snapped inside of Andy. Five years of pent up rage came flooding out.

"Maybe I didn't _want_ the win!" he cried, taking the towel from his shoulders and flinging it onto the floor. "Maybe I didn't even want to wrestle today! Did you think of that?! Do you EVER stop and think about what _I _want?!"

His father had gone very red in the face now, and that was never a good sign.

"How dare you, boy! This has all been about you! I've not spent the last however many years busting my ass to get you into a top school for nothing! You're going to blow your ride if you carry on like this. You're a joke, and today was _pathetic_. You're acting like this- all this that you've worked for is nothing! Like you don't want it!" he cried.

Now or never.

"That's because I don't," Andy said.

There. Simple.

Come to think of it, he didn't know why he hadn't done it earlier.

"This is what _you _wanted, Dad. Not me. You messed up your own chances, so you put all this shit on me. I've spent pretty much all of my time at high school busting a gut for you and this stupid wrestling team, whilst all my friends were out having a good time. And for what? For shit. My knee's screwed and so are my chances. So you might as well go and tell the UIC scout to go home. He's had a wasted journey… this isn't what I want. This isn't _me _anymore. Hell, maybe it never was. I'm done with wrestling," Andy said, calmer now.

With that, he turned and walked through the door, into the changing rooms, for what he hoped would be the last time. Behind him, he could hear his father warning him to get his ass back out there, to stop throwing away the best opportunity he was ever likely to get.

Andrew had no intentions of doing either. Instead, he sat down on the bench, letting the pain in his knee and the emotions inside of him engulf him for the first time that day. Picking up the nearest thing (someone's jockstrap), he flung it across the room in anger before resting his head in hands, ignoring the hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

The changing room door opened again.

If this was his father or his coach coming to give it to him both barrels…

"Leave me alone!" he shouted angrily, not bothering to raise his head.

No body replied, and for a moment he thought the person might have taken his advice.

And then a pair of Chuck Taylor's appeared right in front of him.

Allison. The one person that he didn't mind seeing him cry. The one person he knew understood, better than anybody else, despite the fact that they were both from such different worlds.

She was sitting beside him now, one hand on his back, urging him to sit up straight and look at her.

He did.

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Instead, she dried his tears, wrapping her arms around his neck. He leant into her, resting his head against her shoulder, and suddenly the end of the world was a little bit further away than it had seemed, just moments before.

OOOOOOOOOOO

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, on the bench, but it seemed like a long time.

Eventually, however, Allison broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go back out there?" she asked, somewhat cautiously.

He shook his head, firmly. "No. I wanna get out of here. And I can't go home right now. Could we go back to yours?"

She just nodded, and then the corner of her mouth turned up mischievously. "You might wanna hit the shower first through. You stink."

For the first time all day, Andy smiled too. "I'll meet you out front in a bit, then."

OOOOOOOOOOO

After a quick shower, Andy changed and got his stuff together, hoping his father wasn't still hanging around outside, waiting to give him another serve.

He was just about to leave the changing rooms when the door opened, and Jake Turner sauntered in.

"Thought as much," he said simply, watching Andy with an unfaltering gaze.

This was all he needed.

"You're nothing if not predictable, Clarke," Jake continued. "I thought to myself: 'where will the golden boy be right after winning the biggest match of his life?' In the changing rooms of course, making himself pretty again before he runs off to celebrate with Daddy. What's your reward, Andrew? A new car? College fund? Or is that all _scholarship_ now?"

"I don't have time for this, I'm getting out of here," Andy sighed, picking up his bag and standing up from the bench where he had been sat.

Taking one stride across the room from where he had been standing at the door, Jake pushed him back down onto the bench.

"You're not going anywhere, Clarke. You and I have unfinished business," he growled.

Whilst he might have been through with wrestling, Andrew Clarke was certainly not about to let anyone push him around, and it didn't take much to bring his temper out. He was back on his feet in seconds, squaring up to the taller boy.

"What's your problem Turner? Get outta my way," he warned.

"Is your memory really that bad?" Jake asked, standing his own ground so that their faces were just inches apart. "Or are you just stupid? You must be, if you think I'm about to forget what happened in the cafeteria the other day. Sit down."

"What happened in the cafeteria you brought on yourself," Andy replied. "You messed with my girlfriend, and that's _not_ okay."

"No, what's 'not okay' is you disrespecting me like that in front of all those guys, and the rest of the school for that matter. Now _sit down_!" he cried, pushing Andy back toward the bench again.

Seeing red, Andy lunged at the soccer player, but Jake was quicker and knew he exactly what he was doing, bringing his foot up until it connected with Andy's knee.

Crying out in pain, he fell to the floor, clutching his knee.

"Not so big now, eh Clarke? 'State Champion'," Jake snorted. "What a joke. You're just a _state_, full stop."

With that, he started to lay into Andy, kicking the wrestler in the stomach several times.

Andy didn't fight back- he didn't see the point anymore. His wrestling career was over, and without that who was he really? Just another average student who couldn't think for himself, whose temper always seemed to get the better of him, and whose girlfriend deserved a lot better than he could ever hope to be.

Lay in a heap on the floor with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth; Andy made no attempt to counter Jake's attack. Instead, he counted the kicks and waited for everything to go black.

Five… six… seven…

And suddenly Jake Turner let out a roar of pain, grabbing onto his right shoulder and staggering forward slightly. He narrowly missed standing on top of Andy, who managed to scramble up into a sitting position to try and figure out what the hell had just happened.

Jake was on his knees now, still wailing like a baby, and Andy realised that Allison was standing there, looking rather bored as she zipped her bag back up.

The door flew open again, and the other three members of the Breakfast Club appeared led by Bender, obviously alerted by all the noise coming from the changing rooms.

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Claire cried, pushing past Bender and looking from Andy to Jake in horror.

"She stabbed me! That lunatic stabbed me!" Jake gasped, looking back at Allison and holding onto his right shoulder. Sure enough, something was sticking out of it.

Clumsily, Jake tried to pull the offending object out, but didn't succeed, instead just causing a trickle of blood to run down from his shoulder and onto his football jersey.

Seeing the blood, apparently, was the last straw for the six-foot-something sport, who promptly proceeded to faint, flat out on the floor in front of them.

The changing room was quiet again now. Silent, in fact.

Slowly, the four of them turned to look at Allison, their mouths hanging open in shock.

Blowing her hair from her face, Allison stared back at them, with casual disinterest.

In perfect synchronization, her four friends slowly turned their heads back to look at Jake again.

After a moment, Bender decided it was time to get a better look at Allison's weapon of choice, which (let's face it) could have been anything, owing to the fact that it had come from her bag (which was full of shit). Clearing his throat, he took a step forward, leaning down and inspecting the object sticking out of Turner's right shoulder.

A pause.

"Is that my freaking knife?!"

**END. **


	12. Sequel Announcement

**Thanks for all your great reviews for this story :)  
>A few of you have asked about a sequel, and I've finally got round to starting one!<br>The first chapter will be uploaded today and the story is entitled 'The Roadtrip'. Hope you all enjoy it! **


End file.
